Denying the Light
by corruptedchild
Summary: Naruto has to be convincing if he wants his best friend back. Sasunaru. The valley of the end.


He just loved him too much. It wasn't fair. It was becoming a need that he couldn't fulfill. No matter how close he got to him, it was still a void he could not close. It felt like claws clenching at his heart. But he didn't want those claws to release him, because then He would know it signified that his love has dissipated… He didn't want to stop loving him. He simply couldn't regardless.

He wanted to be near him. He wanted him to love him back. He wanted him to hold him in his arms. He wanted him to hold him so tight and so close to him that he could slowly feel himself breaking beneath him. He wanted to hear his voice. He made his heart race like it never has before. In his presence, He couldn't control his rapid breathing and wildly rushing heart.

In his dreams he beckons him to join him in his dark fate. All He has lived for is helping is helping him find the light that he once had… but now, his love for him is so great that he would be glad as to join him. He would do just about anything at this point to be at his side. He had a feeling of underlying pathetic desperation in his absolute need for him. Somehow, it just didn't matter to him anymore… however undignified it seemed.

When he set out to pursue this severe need he had for the other once and for all, he never thought that he would actually find him in such a state as to where he could speak to him casually… and without engaging into a battle for the time being.

But Naruto did not realize any of this until He was faced with him once again.

The Valley of the End.

He stood there across from him, the same as he did the day that they had parted for good. He was silent. There were no stars in the pitch black summer sky that was blanketed above them. He felt that if were to take a step towards him, the night sky and himself would vanish altogether in a split second.

He was far beyond shocked and surprised when he realized that in one swift movement… Sasuke was in front of him as he was that day at Orochimaru's hideout, only with his sword undrawn.

"Sasu… ke…?" Naruto was hesitant in his speech. He didn't want any chance of Sasuke running off. He was too close now. Naruto's heart was beating too fast. He had too much of a yearning for him… He couldn't have him just leave him now.

"Naruto… you seek me out…" He made a grunting sound that almost sounded like a laugh. Naruto could see his smirk from His peripheral vision. "Why won't you stop this foolish game?"

He knew. He knew the truth. He would make him say it. He got a sick thrill out of it. He knows it pains Naruto… and yet he makes him utter the words upon every meeting.

"I need you." Naruto said almost inaudibly.

"Why?" A laugh was glazed over his one syllable answer.

"I … want to be beside you."

"Do you?" He asked half joking.

"Yes." Naruto said it so very sure of himself.

"How can you?" All tones of playfulness had left his voice… as he seemed more serious. It was odd for him to get into more questions than usual with Naruto.

"Do you want me dead…? Sasuke?"

"Answer my question." He sounded demanding.

"I…"

"How?" He was gritting his teeth.

"…" Naruto was speechless.

"Answer me! How can you love me?" He screamed and Naruto felt a fist to his face as he slid across the dirt. "Tell me how!"

"I can't answer that question!" He held back his pathetic tears.

"Why not?" He seemed hysterical.

"Sasuke… How can I not love you?" He held himself up so Sasuke could recognize His broken expression.

"Wha…"

"Even if I knew how not to love you… I wouldn't want to stop." It was more evident to Naruto now, what he needed Sasuke to hear. "You hate me, I know… but no matter how much you hate me… I will always be here for you."

"Heh…" he laughs now, as he always did.

"Why can't you stop this… and just-"

"Just what Naruto? Love you? Come home?" He looked Naruto straight in the eyes… "What a waste."

And just like that, in a split second He felt his hope dwindle once more.

Naruto's heart wretched with an urge to cry to himself.

He felt no motivation to move.

"You have someone who loves you with all of their heart, body, and soul… and you think it's some kind of sick joke to just act like it means nothing to you. People go their whole lives unloved… they never find anyone to share that special bond with… shame on me… for _wasting _it on you."

"Shut up."

"To think that I you even deserve it… You don't care. Just because you had no one, doesn't mean that you can't have anyone love you now! I bet your just kidding yourself."

"I said shut up!" His hair covered his expression so Naruto couldn't see it.

"…No. You can't make excuses any longer! What do you want! Itachi's dead! What do you have to do next? Why can't you just come home? And forget about avenging?"

"I have to carry this out! They all have to die!"

"WHY?" He started crying. But Sasuke hadn't noticed at all.

"Because… I'm…" He gritted his teeth. He was trembling as he stood above Naruto.

He kept on opening his mouth but no words would some out. Suddenly Naruto understood.

"Everything was taken from me… Everything…" He choked on the last word.

He was sitting almost in a collapsed position, in front of Naruto. His expression so angry… He had never seen him so vulnerable in his entire life.

"Will it heal you?" He said, placing his hand on the others open palm.

"Yes… It will." He admitted sternly.

"Let me."

"They have to die…" He shook in his speech.

"Look At me." He did to Naruto's surprise, as if Sasuke thought that Naruto knew better than him for a moment. "Nothing justifies the taking of a life… Especially not the death of others."

"Who are you to say any of this?" He snapped.

"…Someone who loves you." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto…" Hearing his name uttered by Sasuke overjoyed him. "You will live."

"Why let me live?" He laughed.

"Because you will be the one to kill me, Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened.

"…What?" His expression showed how bewildered he was.

"They will all die. Then you will avenge your friends by killing the bastard who murdered them."

"So this is your decision?"

"I won't see you again, not until that moment."

"So-" He was cut off.

"We can never be."

He stared intently at Naruto's eyes as well as the tears falling from them.

He leaned in closer and he brought his face to Naruto's.

"Sasuke?"

"Just shut up..." He Whispered.

He pushed his lips to touch Naruto's. His heart was frantic as their lips moved against the others, Tongues and teeth Clashed and scrapped. Naruto felt him bite His lip. It had to be the messiest Kiss of all time. It was rough, demanding, and intense… 'Like Sasuke.' Naruto thought.

They starred at each other for a while before he wiped the tear off of Naruto's cheek that had slipped from his eye. Naruto closed his eyes.

"I'll see you." He heard Sasuke whisper. He felt the hand slip off of his face.

He opened his eyes and Sasuke was gone.

They would wait until that moment.


End file.
